


Oh Come On, Harry!

by babasnockings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babasnockings/pseuds/babasnockings
Summary: Colin Creevey likes Harry Potter. It's pretty bloody obvious. In fact, so do a lot of people. Hermione decides it's her job to help Harry figure his feelings out.Also, the trio and a few other students are in a band, so that'll be fun to work with later.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Colin Creevey is not in love with me!

“Oh come on harry, why would i lie to you about something like this?!“

“No. no. I can’t believe... I won’t believe it… Colin Creevey is not in love with me!” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. “Why? What makes you so sure?” she crossed her arms and tilted her head at him. Harry had no words. How could he explain it to her? She took his silence as him admitting defeat. “Just as I thought! I don’t understand why you won’t just admit it! You know he likes you-“, she paused, and continued in a softer voice, “-and you’ve known for a while.” He blushed a deeper red than a Weasley’s hair. “Well… I…” he began, before Hermione’s exasperated voice cut him off once again. “Oh please just say it already. He likes you. We know. The next question is do you like him?” 

“You’re being ridiculous. What is this? The bloody Spanish inquisition?!” Harry retaliated, finally looking up to meet her intense gaze. She searched his face, looking for any signs. Unfortunately for Harry, she was very good at finding them, and he was very bad at concealing them, so it didn’t take her long. “So you do.” She concluded. He nodded slowly. “But… I just don’t understand, why does he like me? I don’t think anyone has ever liked me… in that way… before.” Harry muttered. 

She threw her head back in laughter at that. “Now who’s being ridiculous? I can list at least 10 off of the top of my head. First of all, and this one’s pretty bloody obvious: Ginny-“ 

“Well yes, I know, I meant other than her-“

“Second of all, Pavarti and Padma Patil. Both wouldn’t shut up about you for the whole of third year. Or, how about when I heard Romilda Vanes in the bathrooms talking, very passionately, may I add, about all the things she would do to you if she got the chance-“

“Okay, okay, stop! I don’t want to know!” Harry dramatically flung his hands up to his ears as the colour of his face grew closer to that of the Gryffindor wall hangings around them. 

Hermione grinned evilly as he squirmed in discomfort “If you won’t believe that, there’s no way you’ll listen to me when I say that Draco Malfoy has it for you real bad!”  
Harry’s eyes widened. “Now you’re really being ridiculous. That can’t be true…”

“Oh, mark my words on it Harry.” She shook her head and giggled as she spoke the words. 

Suddenly becoming aware of how late it had got, he lowered the volume of his voice to a whisper “Seriously, what are you trying to achieve, here, Hermione?” 

“I’m just trying to help you out here Harry. I want you to be happy, and no offence, but I just don’t think you’re able to make the first move when it comes to this stuff. Look at how badly it turned out with Cho, for example.” 

Harry could sense that she did genuinely care about him, but he was still upset about how involved she was getting herself in his personal life. Plus, the dealings with Cho hadn’t really been his fault, had it? 

All of his energy spent, he gave up trying to deny it all. “Right. That’s it. That’s enough for one night. I am going to bed now, and please-" he sighed softly "-do NOT try to continue this torture in the morning” he slowly began to walk to his dormitory. 

“Alright then. Goodnight, I suppose…” Hermione replied, also rising from the armchair and heading in the other direction towards her own dormitory. “Sleep well.” 

Later that night, as Hermione lay in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, she quietly resolved to herself: even though Harry had resisted her first attempts, she was determined that eventually she would set him up with Colin. She had never failed a resolve such as this before.


	2. We'll be better off without him, anyway

Harry sat there, feeling only a hint of the cold plastic chair against his skin, where his elbow was just pressing against it. He strummed his usual melancholy tunes away on his guitar. Though the guitar was a very well-regarded ‘easy’ instrument to play, it was so much more than just an instrument to him. For all those years at the Dursley’s, the half-recked, dodgy guitar he had found abandoned in a nearby park and had somehow managed to sneak into the house had been his only companion. Odd as it sounds, after a beating, when he was locked in his cupboard, he would strum away on the recked old thing that resided there with him, waiting for the tears to stop and his eyes to dry so he could fall asleep. He would always be ever-so-quiet, because he knew that if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia heard him they would take it away from him, and then give him another hiding. What would he do then? He had never been able to bear the thought of it. 

Harry’s deep thought was suddenly interrupted by another person entering the instrument room. The Instrument room had been added when many of the school’s muggle-born children had come forward to the headmaster and expressed the wish that they have a room and equipment dedicated to something that they all had missed dearly from the muggle world. Although the wizarding world had many charms, its music industry certainly left something to be desired. 

The person who had interrupted his stream of thoughts finally spoke. “Hey Harry!” They said. Harry looked up and saw Dean Thomas’s smiling face standing just inside the doorway. “Hey Dean.” Harry responded softly. Dean proceeded to walk towards the drum kit on the other side of the room and sit on the stool behind the drums. “Came here to get some work in before practice, did you?” 

Harry nodded in response. “Uh, yeah, sure. You could say that. “

There was an awkward silence between them all of a sudden. It had never been like this before Dean had started going out with Ginny, but it was just that ever since he had, Harry just had felt uncomfortable around him. He just couldn’t put his finger on why. 

The Awkward silence was finally broken by Lavender entering the room, Ron by her side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She seemed to be giggling at something that Ron had whispered in her ear. “Morning Harry, Dean.” Lavender said, still giggling. 

“Yeah, morning Lav” Dean responded. Harry and Ron acknowledged each other’s existence by nodding in each other’s direction. Things were still awkward between Ron and Hermione, since Lavender had gotten in the picture, and naturally this threw the whole group dynamic off. Harry sighed just thinking about it. Why had everything become so complicated?

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Hermione storming through the doorway, red-faced and clearly fuming. “Can’t believe it… I can’t…” she spat out. Everyone looked taken aback be her sudden rage. Harry was relieved when Dean decided to bite the bullet by saying “Hermione, just calm down. What’s wrong?” 

She huffed. “He’s quit. Terry boot quit. He’s gone and abandoned us.”

Harry frowned at that. “What? Did he say why?”

She shook her head in response. 

“Bloody bastard” muttered Ron from the corner. This exclamation drew Hermione’s attention to Him, and she seemed to have only just remembered he was there. Harry cringed when he saw her scowl in Ron’s direction. Once again, why had everything become so difficult? Hermione sighed and continued talking. “We have to find a replacement for him, soon.”

Lavender groaned. “Oh I hate doing that. Why did he have to quit? God it takes so long to get a band together, you can’t just randomly quit. That’s so… Oh I don’t know!”

“Disappointing, disloyal, infuriating… yes I know. He’s a sly, double-crossing little chicken, that’s for sure. You know he didn’t even do it face-to-face, he left a note. A note!” Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously.

Harry shrugged “I guess we should be holding Auditions then.” He said. 

“Of course. Everyone ask around to see if anyone can play the bass.” Hermione replied, “Tell them that if they want to be in the band with Harry Potter they should meet us in this room next Wednesday after class.” she glanced towards the said chosen one, anticipating his response. 

“Whoa whoa whoa - Hey, are we really using my name like that now? I thought we agreed the emphasis would be on the band part, not the chosen one part” Harry said, exasperated. He would hate it if the other thought he approved, because he certainly did not. 

“I know we did, but right now we need to replace Terry, and sorry Harry, but our best shot at doing it quickly is with you. Tough luck, chosen one.” Hermione grimaced at him, and then continued, “Okay everyone, we should start practising.”

“What about the bass, or uh,” Dean paused and made a wry face, “lack thereof?”

She sighed. “We’ll just have to do without it for now.”’

Hermione took her place behind the keyboard and Lavender stepped towards the microphone. They then broke out into a rendition of ‘Stupid Girl’ by Garbage. Ron watched from the corner, bopping his head along to the music, pretending he knew the song. 

Although Lavender wasn’t Harry’s favourite person, since she had caused the rift between his friends, he had to admit how beautiful her voice was. It seemed like she could effortlessly imitate any singer in any song they performed. Dean was a fantastic drum player, probably the best in the school, and Hermione’s hands moved like fluid along the piano keys. They didn’t need Terry Boot in their band anyway, they would be better off without him, Harry assured himself.


	3. Well this is awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a bit of a bloody idiot (we been knew lol) and Colin ends up dragging him along to the infirmary

Harry could feel the resistance in the air as he walked through the hallways. The gigantic stone pillars faded away from reality, becoming a rhythmic pattern, which he barely noticed as he moved along next to them. His steady pace and far away mind only increased this feeling. 

You see, the truth was, that Harry really did like Colin Creevey. But he was certainly in no rush to be going around admitting it. Things had already advanced way too far for his liking, Hermione knowing and all. 

The reason Harry was hesitant to admit his feelings for Colin was not what you might assume it to be. The fact is that it would be a reasonable assumption to make that Harry felt the way he did, since Harry and Colin were both boys, but in fact, Harry knew that things wouldn’t have been much different if he liked a girl. He had experience to prove this as well. 

He remembered the first train trip to Hogwarts, when Ginny had whispered ‘good luck’ to him before he ventured onto platform 9 and ¾. Those two words had given Harry butterflies in his stomach that didn’t stop thrashing around for an entire hour. 

Then of course, he had been in a relationship with Cho last year. He had had a crush on her since his third year in the first Quidditch match they had played against each other. He couldn’t say whether she had known what she was doing when she smiled at him in mid-air, and then flicked her hair as she sped off again to continue playing, but it had certainly had an effect on him he couldn’t explain. 

But what annoyed him was that just because he had liked girls, it was assumed he didn’t also like boys, because harry had liked plenty of boys, that was for sure. The first he could think of was Justin Finch-Fletchey. Certainly, he had surprised himself with that one. But he couldn’t help it, for it was a fact that Justin was one of the most beautiful boys at Hogwarts, even still. His milky skin had felt like silk when harry had touched his petrified face all of those years ago, and his curly ebony locks even been even softer. Just by looking into his dark chocolate eyes, Harry had been overcome with a sort of nausea in his stomach, the kind achieved by eating far too much chocolate in a short amount of time.   
In addition to this, a pretty obvious indication of his attraction to boys was Cedric Diggory. Harry wasn’t sure that there was anyone who wasn’t attracted to Cedric, but Harry had known that his attraction to Cedric went further than others pretty quickly during the triwizard tournament. Cedric had grazed his knuckles over Harry’s shoulder blades, and immediately sent Harry’s mind into a panic, leaving him unable to speak a word. If he closed his eyes and focused on the memory enough, he could almost feel the sensations all over again. Then he would imagine that instead of the shoulder blades, Cedric had been grazing his knuckles along Harry’s half-open lips. From there he would imagine that Cedric had replaced with knuckles with his own lips. His lips upon Harry’s, softly touching at first, then pressing down harder, until eventually due to the friction, both of the boy’s lips were moving. They were moving against each other with such a perfect rhythm, it sent shivers down Harry’s spine. The guilt harry felt at this altered memory overwhelmed him, but he was never able to stop.

Suddenly, this jumble of guilt, embarrassment, frustration and just general confusion that brewed in Harry’s mind, clouded his judgement, was spontaneously replaced with one, more apparent feeling instead: physical pain. In all of his pondering and brooding he had walked directly into one of the stormy grey stone columns that dotted the halls of Hogwarts. 

Exclaiming in pain, Harry was thrown backwards onto the floor, causing his books to be flung across the floor. He saw stars as he looked up at the ceiling, and felt only the cold floor under his back. He tried to prop himself up by his elbows, but was prevented from doing so by the sharp pains he felt ripple through his left arm. He gasped at that. “Bugger it” he groaned under his breath. The tears in his eyes obscured his vision, and his ears were still ringing, preventing him from seeing the figure that approached. “At least no one bloody saw that!” he said, shaking his head slightly and allowing out a pained chuckle. 

“Oh… well, this is awkward…”. Harry jolted at this unexpected voice, sending another wave of pain shooting through his arm. Directly in front of him stood the bastard who’d caused all of this. Colin Creevey. ‘Shit’ harry thought. “I…” He started to speak, “um. Hi, uh… Colin. Hello.” He raised his gaze up to meet the other boy’s. “Yea… I suppose it is a bit” Harry spoke softly. Colin smirked at that, and nodded. “Yea.”. It was at this moment that Harry realised he probably looked like a bloody idiot, so he began to try and get up. Unfortunately, this was an ill-advised decision, and only resulted in him falling back down, clutching at his arm again. Bugger. 

“Are you all right?” Colin said hurriedly, stepping towards Harry.  
“Yeah, I just… I broke the fall with my arm” he replied softly. Colin nodded in response.   
“Here, give me your other arm,” the golden-haired boy said, reaching his arm out to where Harry was positioned on the floor, “I’ll help you up.” Harry did as he said, taking Colin’s hand with his right one, and once Colin pulled him up, he thanked him. “Don’t worry about it.” Colin smiled, “so, the boy who lived is clumsy then.” Harry scratched the back of his head, ruffling his already unkempt, jet black hair even more. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say he is.” He chuckled awkwardly, which honestly at this point seemed to be a particular talent of his. Colin shuffled on his feet, glancing at the floor between them, and said “Would you like me to take you to the infirmary?”  
“Oh no, you don’t have to. I can manage”  
Colin glanced around them, at all of Harry’s books strewn across the hallway floor, and replied “yea of course, I’m sure you be alright carrying all this-” he gestured around them, “-one-handed.”   
Harry blushed profusely. Admittedly, it would have been stupid for anyone to think that they could manage that all by their self. Colin shook his head, causing his golden-brown curls to swish around his head. Harry wondered what the ringlets would feel like if he touched them. “Just don’t worry about it. I’ll take you” 

With that, Colin proceeded to gather Harry books from off of the floor, as harry stood blushing, feeling entirely helpless. He then put as many as he could fit in his own bag, and offered harry his arm to lean on. 

Harry was glad for the pressure being taken off of himself by having someone to lean on, he just really wished it wasn’t the sunny-smiled, peaches-and-cream , tawny-eyed boy who had been occupying his thoughts for the last few weeks. 

When they reached the infirmary, Colin left Harry to be fretted over by Madam Pomfrey. Colin’s departure was a relief to Harry as it allowed him to stop putting on the act of being fine, although no doubt Colin had been able to see through it anyway. 

“Nothing’s broken dear. It’s a sprain, that’s all. You’ll be alright, as long as you give it some rest. Remember to drink this every morning-” Madam Pomfrey waved the little flask around as she spoke “-and every night.” She placed it into his cupped hands.   
Harry looked up at her. “So… no Quidditch then?”  
She chuckled “no love, no Quidditch. Just rest, and let that do the work.” She said softly, gesturing towards his hands. He nodded in reluctant compliance. 

Curse you, Colin Creevey! Thought Harry. It was all that boy’s fault that Harry could no longer do either of the things that brought him Joy, certainly not his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be resuming writing this !! I'll be trying to improve the quality of the writing and lengthen the chapters, because i really do love writing and I've been missing it since i stopped :) i do have exams so there maybe won't be another one for a while, but here's the one I've been slowly chipping away at.


End file.
